Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device, a system and a method for transportation, separation and orientation in a head up position of cuvettes. The invention also relates to using the device or the system for transportation, separation and orientation in head up position of the cuvettes.
Brief Description of the Related Art
When cuvettes are transported from a bulk to a fully automated analyzer system, the fully automated analyzer system requires that the cuvettes are separated as well as orientated in a head up position. Therefore, a device that is to be set up between a bulk of cuvettes and the fully automated analyzer system has to fulfil three major functions: transportation of cuvettes, separation of cuvettes and orientation of cuvettes.
In cuvette loading modules of the state of the art, several modules are necessary which transport, separate or orientate the cuvettes in order to provide the fully automated analyzer system with the cuvettes. Typically, modules like chains, apron conveyers or belts are used to transport the cuvettes. Further, sub modules are necessary, for example an oscillating bowl or sliding profiles to separate and orientate the cuvettes.
Cuvette loading modules of the state of the art are very complex because they contain many components. Such loading modules are expensive and maintenance intensive. Often, the loading modules require several drives, motors and moveable parts, which need to harmonize to each other. This in turn often causes transport jams during the operation of the loading module.
EP 2 642 300 A1 discloses an embodiment of a transport system configured to transport a receptacle which accommodates an upright sample holder containing a sample, characterized by comprising, a screw comprising a rotatable shaft disposed along a predetermined transport path and a helical ridge protruding outward from an outer peripheral surface of the shaft, and a drive unit configured to rotate the screw. The device disclosed in this document is suitable for transporting a receptacle, but not for orientating receptacles that are present in various orientations.
In JP 201217816 A is a container delivery device disclosed including a screw 2 having a spiral groove that is formed at an equal pitch and which holds and conveys a syringe in the groove. Upper and lower elevating and lowering guides 30 and 32 guide the side surface of the syringe that is held in the groove of the screw. The device disclosed in this document is suitable for transporting a receptacle, but not for orientating receptacles that are present in various orientations.
Document US 2012/055756 A1 discloses an apparatus for sorting vials and small containers. The apparatus of this document comprises at least one auger with a plurality of top recesses and a plurality of side recesses. Vials are placed into the apparatus and fall into the top recesses. As vials fall into the top recesses, the vials are transported through the apparatus by the rotation of the auger. If a vial does not fall into a top recess, it is diverted to a top recess, or to an agitation conveyor that transports the vial to a diverter to be diverted back to an auger. Vials within the top recesses are ejected into vertical alignment so that the vials are sorted and oriented properly for packaging
The devices disclosed in the prior art comprise complex mechanical components are not suitable for orientating cuvettes for instance in a desired orientation. Thus, there is a need for such a device.